User blog:Hayashi H/Winter Event 2016 Review
Preface Just writing down some thoughts about the event with regard to how things went, and as closure to a more than 2-week long marathon. Roles this event *Compiled enemy formations for all maps in all difficulties from enemy composition thread and poi-statistics. *Wikia chat-based help *Event guide author Results Resource Usage Difficulties New Fleet Girls After-action Qualitative Review Re: Personal Performance *All personal goals achieved: **Primary goals: Amagi, Asagumo, Akitsushima, Iowa Gun, Hatsuzuki. **Secondary goals: All medals, Okinami, Ro.43, Zara. **Tertiary goals: All Hard-clear, at least one Mikuma, at least one Maruyu, at least 10 HALM, at least 1 Amatsukaze engine. Re: Event Mindsets *The useful ships and equipment this time were event rewards, and Okinami was the only random drop. That greatly reduced the level of grinding needed relative to Fall, for TTK who already kandex'd prior to the event. *The difficulty of this event determined by the RNG-ish nature of yasen targeting, and whether or not critical hits happened in the day against Dysons. *Excelling required usage of most efficient resource-usage fleets repeatedly or else a very high accumulation of resources prior to the event; inefficient but powerful setups failed due to the resource limit. *Yamato-classes were actually useful in the final boss-fight, for the first time in many events. *Lack of ship locking made this significantly easier than earlier events. The majority of Admirals cleared All-Hard. *Future action: Perhaps consider accumulating slightly more fuel and steel prior to the next event, about 100k each, instead of the levels I started with this time. Re: Guide Writing *Guide production speed was significantly faster this time due to not needing to multitask event moderation. It took only 1.5 days to theorycraft builds that ended up requiring nothing more than minor modifications. *There was more useful feedback this time in the guide comment section, making it a lot easier to streamline the guide, and correct errors in the earlier iterations. *Future action: Record and upload videos of Final kills for each map. Did it only for E3 Hard Final this event, but video guides may be helpful to show how a build works and why, rather than talking about it in text that people don't read. Re: Community Gating *Largest failure rate of ship acquisition can be attributed to players giving up on a farm too early and clearing a map on Hard only to realise afterwards the map is impossible to farm on hard (especially E3 TP Phase). *Veterans willing to do so should look into repeating the mantra that players should acquire all the ships they want on lower difficulties first before clearing it, and doing it one at a time. *A player slightly behind the frontliners contributes little to zero new information but takes a disproportionately big hit to viability. *A player farming systematically also contributes little to zero new information but has full viability. *Still important to find players willing to frontline and give better recognition to them, but also important to remind players who are incapable of frontlining to not try and fail for no reason. *Future action: Consider proposing the creation of a more systematic way to give recognition to players who contribute fleet compositions, enemy compositions, frontline, and or in some other way actively contribute to the information base, as opposed to simply leeching information from the wiki, in order to improve the incentive for helping with the wiki's creation. This is the same point from the last event, but has not yet been implemented. Event page updating *All event pages and subpages require a native-English editor who will parse and rephrase all information to ensure consistency at regular intervals, as well as readability. Same point from last event. *Contradictory edits did not occur this time. *Liberal use of citation needed templates and citations was made this time, resulting in higher accuracy. No complaints were heard this event about misinformation after the initial 72 hours. *Templates from earlier events can be used, but one must be sure not to copy the formations from earlier events. **We had issues where wrong formations were updated in the first 72 hours. One of the issues was with the wrong subform of the correct abyssal being used (the Airfield Princesses this time around was quite different from those used in previous events). **Consider locking down the enemy compositions sub-page to only moderators or similar. Alternatively, use USER BLOGS for the enemy composition sub-pages, where the blog owner is responsible for making sure all information in it is not only correct, but also cites the sources of the information. Admins will still have the ability to edit the user blogs should problems occur, and if the user responsible for it goes MIA, it is possible to simply link a different user blog with the content copied over when someone else takes over the role. This prevents the page from being edited by people who don't really know how to add the ships correctly. Re: API *People insisted on posting screenshots which provided no useful information in cases where the same abyssals had multiple forms. Consider specifying more clearly that API should be posted, not screenshots. *In lieu of being able to teach people to copy the API properly since the majority obviously can't be bothered to learn anything, it may be useful if Dragonjet could create a way for users to export the battle API with a single click. This obviously will not help anyone not using KC3Kai, but some information coming only from KC3Kai users is preferable to no information at all - at one point the only useful information, especially for E3 came from only three sources: **Fujihita **Myself **Poi-statistics **Given how many users we have on the wiki, this is frankly pathetic. *Martirsadota and Rephira wrote guides on API for this purpose, but it seems like people were too lazy to read through them. Category:Blog posts